A support structure, or tower, for a transmission line may be damaged, such as by acts of nature or sabotage. Typically, restoration of a damaged transmission line requires construction of a new foundation and replacement of damaged tower steel. However, it may not be efficient or economically feasible to perform the necessary repairs to the permanent structures. In order to quickly and reliably restore an electrical power supply through the area of damage, an emergency restoration system may be configured.
An emergency restoration structure is a component of an emergency restoration system that supports a transmission line which was previously supported by the permanent support structure. The emergency restoration structure may be a truss-like tower or frame of lightweight aluminum components. For example, a pair of emergency restoration structures may be erected to support a transmission line passing therebetween. It may be desirable to transport and erect the emergency restoration structures via helicopter, such as in mountainous regions. However, the emergency restoration structure may be a tall structure with a small foundation and may be erected in a region having high wind speeds. Additionally, the emergency restoration structure typically includes a number of sections to be arranged one on top of another and fastened together, and difficulties arise in aligning the sections when lowering one section onto another using a helicopter. Further, it is dangerous for a worker to be under the helicopter and the sections of the emergency restoration structure during such a process.